


Your Eyes Colour My World

by WithTheMoonOnHerWings (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu- Soulmate!AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WithTheMoonOnHerWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate!AU: You will be able to see the world in full colour once you meet your soulmate but until then, you can only see the world in the eye colour of your soulmate. </p><p>A short story featuring Tetsuro Kuroo, and follows the moments the lens of his world changes colour until he meets his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Colour My World

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I thought I'd post up a very short story of Kuroo since I have a slight writer's block with my other two pieces.
> 
> I read this prompt somewhere on Tumblr, so this story was not my idea at all! Any feedback would be appreciated.
> 
> I have only posted the work here, so if you see it somewhere else (which I doubt), please contact me!

Kuroo had lived his whole life seeing the world from a pair of (eye colour)-tinted lens. But he wasn’t the only person who glimpsed the dimension they existed in like so. All people that could walk, breathe, even just exist on the Earth perceived the space and time around them as monochromatic, in shades of the iris of their soulmate. It was only when they have met their soulmate then they could see the world in full colour.  
  
When he was thirteen, he was shocked when his bedroom changed from the many shades of (eye colour) to a vibrant blue, one which matched his father’s descriptions of the rolling waves that crashed on the shore of beaches; of the skies that birds roamed at every hour the sun was up; the sincerity that mankind showed to express their gratitude to their loved ones.  
  
He had first asked Kenma on what he thought of this change, but the younger boy only shrugged his shoulders. Only the slightest bit of jealousy tainted his otherwise curious mood when he remembered that Kenma had met his soulmate two days ago, when the girl with hazel eyes bumped into the boy, causing him to drop his Nintendo onto the floor. The black-haired boy tried very hard to extract every single little detail about the encounter, but his friend remained reticent, the tiniest hint of a smile gracing his face.  
  
So he had ran back home when he figured out that Kenma wouldn’t tell him anything else, and asked his mother instead. She explained to her son in a gentle voice that the world could change colours if their soulmate decided to alter their eye colour through the use of contact lenses. She herself had decided to wear amber contacts when she was young, and his father had told her later after their wedding that the cheerful hue made him happy, made him excited to find his other half, made him strive harder to reach the one that would fill in the missing gap in his life like a jigsaw puzzle. She told Kuroo that he could wear coloured contacts if he wanted to just so his soulmate can see the world from another tone, but he had refused, thinking back to his fear of placing something on his eyes.  
  
He only saw the world through a pair of vibrant blue-tinted lens for a week before they had returned back to (eye colour).

* * *

When you were thirteen, you had decided to try out coloured contacts again. Your father had punished you when he saw that you had placed blue contacts over your (eye colour) orbs.  
  
As soon as your mother found out that he had sent you to your bedroom without dinner, she knocked on the door meekly and held out the bread rolls she had sneakily brought along. Curled up on the bed, heads bent together as you gobbled the food down, she whispered in a hushed voice that she herself had owned enough coloured contacts to fill out the colour of the rainbow. She had even experimented with wearing different coloured contacts in each eye but was told by her strict husband that when she did so he got such serious migraines that it kept him locked up in his bedroom. She herself had always wanted the world to change but was disappointed when it stayed monochromatic and bleak until she locked eyes with a young man over the counter of a local cafė.  
  
But your dad was more lenient now as to you making your own decisions and didn’t bat an eyelid when you made a beeline towards the beauty store to purchase the lens which would allow your soulmate to see the world from more colours. You came back out, plastic bag filled with the purchased goods tucked safely in your arms. That afternoon, you sat in front of the mirror and carefully changed his vision from (eye colour) to a striking green. Your mother told you that it reminded her of the fields where wild daisies would grow, of nature finding its way of surviving on Earth, of the beginning of life itself. You only hoped that he would appreciate the colour change as much as you would like.  
  
And only for that day before you removed them, Kuroo saw the world through a pair of striking green-tinted lens.

* * *

By the time he became the captain of the Nekoma Boys’ Volleyball Club, he could confidently tell his teammates that he had experienced the world from a large array of colours: from the fiery red that matched the jerseys he wore proudly to every official match to the romantic violet that reminded him of the smell of flowers that spring brought every year to the parks in Tokyo. But he was embarrassed to confess that he himself had never worn any of the contacts so that you could experience the world the same way he did; instead, since the moment you were born you only knew the world to be of a bright, amber colour.  
  
As he reflected the friends he encountered, he had mentally ticked off the people who had met their soulmates. Kenma with the incredibly sweet girl who had always brought them baked goods when she came to visit the team, Kai and an independent female who often helped him with his English homework during lunch breaks, and even Yaku, who was extremely surprised when he found that his soulmate was the reckless yet endearing Lev. People were quickly finding their other half, and Kuroo was starting to feel lonely being alone in a monochromatic world.

He had always found the thrill of viewing the world through (eye colour) lens, but after the knowledge that most people he knew could see the world in all its wonder, he began to wish that he would meet his soulmate soon.

* * *

But that all changed when Taketora had managed to get into trouble with a girl when he tried to recruit a female manager for the club. Kuroo knew from the day the boy had proposed the idea something bad would happen, but not to the degree where he had to visit the principal’s office to personally apologise to the girl for his behaviour, although it had made him chuckle under his breath when he learnt that she had kneed his crotch in order to run away from the second-year. He knocked on the wooden door before making his way into the office.

     “I’m so sorry sir, for my teammate’s behaviour.” He bowed deeply and could sense Taketora doing the same next to him.

     “I know it’s not your fault, Kuroo-kun, but please keep an eye on what happens in the near future. (L/n)-san was unnerved at the time, but has decided to forgive the volleyball club despite what has happened.” He gestured for you to step forward to his side.

     “I’m sorry for escalating the matter, Taketora-kun, Kuroo-senpai.” Your hands scrunched the material of your skirt and you could notice the stray thread that was sticking out from the top of your socks.

     “Now that the matter is resolved, please make your way back to club activities promptly.” With a final bow, the three of you had left the room.

     “I’m so sorry about that, (L/n)-san, but I really wanted to have a female manager especially since Karasuno has Shimizu-san.” Taketora apologised again. 

     “It’s okay, really. I’m sorry for, um, kneeing your crotch.” A furious blush was making its way to your face and Kuroo lets out a laugh.

     “I’m surprised that you found the courage to cause bodily harm to one of the scariest-looking students of the school, (L/n)-san. I applaud you.” He couldn’t hold back his laughter as he laughed even louder.

     “Kuroo-san! You’re ruining my image as a manly man!” You couldn’t help but giggle as Taketora whined, and glanced up to the black-haired male. It took a while for him to stop, and he wiped the tears from his eyes.

     “But thank you for apologising, even though you did nothing wrong.” Your eyes flickered up to meet his amber orbs and you couldn’t hold back your gasp of surprise. His eyes widened comically as colour began to seep into his vision.

     “Kuroo-san? You okay?” Kuroo couldn’t say anything, as he was too entranced with the way the objects and scenery took onto different hues. But most of all, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from you. You with your beautiful (hair colour) locks and (eye colour) eyes, the colour that he was felt so familiar with, yet found so strange to see.

     “…It’s you.” His hands reached out to caress your cheek and your eyelids fluttered at the contact. “You’re my soulmate.”

     “(L/n) (F/n). I’m so glad that I finally met you, Kuroo-senpai.”

* * *

Kuroo had spent the most of his life looking at the world through (eye colour) lens, but on that fateful day where he had met his soulmate, the world took on all the hues of the rainbow.


End file.
